


月下

by singingsalmon



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsalmon/pseuds/singingsalmon
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 2





	月下

1.  
她是白月光，也只是白月光。

2.  
康瑟琪拎著大包小包，初次來到這幢富麗堂皇的宅邸時，墨染的天上掛著一輪皎潔的滿月。

上著是一件省吃儉用才積攥而來的價值40000韓元的t恤，下著是下單時令她心疼不已久久無法釋懷的牛仔褲，價值80000韓元的褲子能陪她熬過整整一周被壓榨的生活。行李箱也還是中學時去畢業旅行的那個，輪子早被顛簸的路面折騰地幾乎磨平。金屬殼上頭還有中學時喜歡的學姐親手貼上去的貼紙，是一張吃著西瓜的兔子，儘管意義不明，只要是喜歡的女孩送的就能令康瑟琪喜歡地緊。

這麼一提，康瑟琪這才恍然察覺學姐的容貌已有些朦朧了，腦海中的薄霧如何也揮之不去，許是過度厚重的光陰，也可能是潛意識的防衛機制。每當康瑟琪想破壞這份自我保護時，就會不自覺地撫上那枚貼紙，2D的光滑表面，卻能勾起相當鮮明的記憶，不足的只有最不該被忘記的臉龐。

熟悉的觸感自指腹傳來，康瑟琪為此安心又為此黯傷。

「琪琪？琪琪？」

滿是貴氣的婦人極有耐心地喚回失神的她，康瑟琪猛地跌回現實，二樓一盞意外亮起的燈宣告了一切都並非夢境，她真的被一名五十多歲仍舊艷麗的夫人選上了。

「還好嗎？是不是路途過遠，累了？」

康瑟琪下意識想否認，但又在開口前猛然意識到這是個絕佳的藉口以及完美的時機。她想起小學時常對母親說謊，明天交學雜費、後天要收班費，校外教學的費用也慣性的多一倍。母親說她是個賠錢貨，不如和媽媽一起去死，年幼的康瑟琪被說服了，但在預定好的死亡到來以前，她還要再多賺一些零用錢。

康瑟琪被抱出充斥一氧化碳的車廂時，趴在救護人員的肩，她對上母親滿載憤恨的目光，她縱使斷了氣，也要死不瞑目地怨恨著自己，從此康瑟琪不敢正視任何中年婦女。

「是的，有點睏了。」

「真是可愛，說了多少次，不用和我說敬語！」女人瞋怪的語氣似是正值花季的少女，然而掩不去的老態使康瑟琪時刻都如坐針氈。

「抱歉，下次不會了！」

「琪琪真是有禮貌的孩子，居然有藉不掉敬語的毛病。」女人豐富的閱歷與幽默感確實替康瑟琪抹去不少尷尬，誠實而論，與這位夫人相處能讓她偶爾忘卻對中年女性的恐懼，可惜深耕的痛苦，並不會停止萌芽。

婦人領著她進家門，在那之前穿過了重重庭院，約有五、六座歐式噴泉，修剪得當的草坪與植栽讓康瑟琪看得眼花撩亂，她索性專注在腳下的石磚鋪路，深怕一不小心拐了腳踝。

「雖然這樣說挺尷尬的，一路上我都在糾結著該怎麼和你開口，不過你應該多少有料到，我是已經有孩子的人了。」

康瑟琪沒有出聲，只是靜默地望著婦人的側臉。

她又開口說道：「她年紀比你小，和我挺疏離的，當然我也希望你們相處的好，若真的無法接受的話…」  
女人轉過頭撞上她的視線：「就當做是一夜歡愉吧。」

康瑟琪死也不要再回到那間滿室壁癌的破屋，老舊的洗衣機運作起來像板塊碰撞，櫥櫃被霉氣覆蓋，即使是新衣，洗完一遍掛入架上不久就被染上窮酸味。為了逃出貧苦地獄，康瑟琪什麼都能忍。

這是高中時期的康瑟琪不曾預見的，她知道自己的學習表現不算差，能上一所不差的大學，就著學歷拿到一項尚可  
的工作。孰能料到，成年前不久才收到福利院的通知，說本院並不會支付成年後的所有開銷，也就意味著在打工賺到學費以前，康瑟琪所規劃的光明未來是遙遙無期的。

那些學費之於面前的婦女恐怕剔牙也不夠，無論要做情人做女兒都行，能送自己上大學的就喊父母。

「我有信心，能和您的女兒成為朋友。」  
「也是，琪琪這麼可愛，誰能拒絕你呢？」女人笑彎了眼。

一瞬間，康瑟琪彷彿置身校園，在禁止交談的圖書館裡，喜歡的女孩被自己拙笨的模樣逗得發笑，她捂著嘴努力不笑出聲，但皺起的眉頭和彎成月的雙眼則說明了她有多麼費力。

「以後就把這裡當作自己家吧，不用怕麻煩阿姨我，知道嗎？」

康瑟琪乖巧的點頭，隨後照著夫人的指示步上通往二樓的階梯。站到客房前，方才的謊言竟成真，睏倦感猛地襲來，康瑟琪原想放下行李倒頭就睡，在沾上床角的片刻，和婦人的保證又湧上心頭，此時早沒了底氣的她，還是決定硬著頭皮上門打招呼較不失禮節。

「裴同學，你好，我是會借住你們家一陣子的…房客，我叫康瑟琪，請多指教。」

聽起來毫無動靜的房間，令康瑟琪不禁心生懷疑這位少女是否已早早入眠，而在她轉過身的瞬間，身後傳來門把轉動的聲音。

「康瑟琪。」

她的步伐釘死在原地，這道聲線康瑟琪再熟悉不過，是她曾追逐的太陽。

她不可置信地轉過身，映入眼簾的是一位看上去還是高中生的女孩，康瑟琪的回憶剎那湧入繽紛的色彩。

她的學姐，曾與她小拇指相勾的學姐，她遙不可及的rene學姐，在上了大學以後免不其然地漸漸與她失聯。學姐對她的背景是瞭若指掌的，對此她既不表示同情也不認為可憐，只是一個勁地讓康瑟琪享受被愛著的滋味。

收到福利院通知的那天，康瑟琪就釐清了兩人的界線，不是無家可歸、衣衫繿縷的人才稱得上貧民，無法承擔風險、一旦遇上重大變故就只能任生活四分五裂的，是社會的普遍貧窮。和早早有了完善人生規劃，出現變故也有能力支撐的學姐是天壤之別，儘管身兼多職，康瑟琪也不得不選擇一天兩餐甚至一餐的極端，來存到足以把自己打扮地光鮮亮麗的金錢。

生活過得再怎麼寒酸，外貌也得收拾地人模人樣，擬著金玉其外、敗絮其內的謊言。沒什麼，只是該死的自尊心不能裂。

「你…」  
「你是誰？」女孩的聲量壓制過身為成年人的她。  
「我，我是…是，你媽媽的朋友。對，沒錯，你媽媽的朋友。」  
「是新對象嗎？還是砲有？」

從一個未成年口中說出這個詞令康瑟琪難堪不已，腦袋運轉緩慢的她卻又一時半刻生不出辯駁的話語。

「看來是個傻子。」

康瑟琪又氣又憋屈，執著老半天只緩緩道出一句：「晚安。」說完，康瑟琪便轉過身打算回房。

「你滿有趣的耶，是叫做康瑟琪嗎？」

康瑟琪不想回應，她知道那孩子只是在打趣自己。

「康瑟琪。」

手撫上門把的剎那，女孩又喚了一聲姓名。

「康瑟琪，你會成為我的爸爸嗎？」她仍不作答覆，逕自按下把手步入房內。

太過相像了，康瑟琪三更時分仍輾轉難眠，不斷在腦中對比著兩人的面容。是妹妹嗎？康瑟琪也從未聽過學姐提及，但若是小時候就分離的姐妹，恐怕也不會有任何記憶吧。無論如何，面對這張近乎無異的臉，康瑟琪只得努力說服自己別產生移情作用。

3.  
婦人一早便出了門，康瑟琪睡到日上三竿才昏沉地醒來。洗漱完後打算下樓用冰箱的食材煮頓簡單的午餐給自己和那名孩子果腹。

步下最後一階，康瑟琪這才看清佔據整張沙發的是昨晚沒大沒小的女孩。看樣子是睡了回籠覺，她懷裡攬著一隻小熊，背倚著沙發的椅背，雙膝蜷起，小熊面向著她安穩的睡顏。

安靜的樣子緩緩與rene疊合，那時她也以同樣的姿態蜷縮在自己宿舍的床位。

最後還是做了拿手的麵疙瘩，大功告成以後小心翼翼喚醒了女孩，她一手摟著熊布偶，一手揉了揉惺忪睡眼，終於有了幾分孩子的模樣。

康瑟琪也是在這個瞬間意識到，不是rene，她就只是裴柱現。

對上她讚賞的目光，康瑟琪的虛榮心又悄悄探出頭來：「當然好吃囉，我是誰呀我？」

「爸比。」

「嗯？」康瑟琪猛地一愣，她確信自己絕對沒聽錯。  
「你，剛剛叫我什麼？」

「瑟琪做我的爸比好不好？我好想要有爸爸，媽媽從來不做飯。她帶了很多人回來，但從來沒人像你一樣和我打招呼。你是不是會在這裡待很久？」

康瑟琪學不會說謊，便誠實以告地坦承自己的身份。語畢，竟聽見女孩幽幽地說：「其實我昨天就知道了，你進門之後。我都聽到了，媽媽和你說的話。」

如果這孩子指的是女士在自己上樓前暗示性極強的那句「今天先放你一馬，明晚我需要你」，康瑟琪恨不得一頭撞死。

察覺康瑟琪面如土色，裴柱現又默默補上一句：「應該就是你正在想的那句，你們今晚的約定。」

「不…不是你想的那樣…」康瑟琪發覺自己解釋地甚是無力，掙扎地否認兩句後便索性閉上嘴專心吃飯。

「是那樣的關係也沒什麼，反正我已經看多也習慣了，你不需要和我解釋什麼。」

聽上去有些引人揪心，康瑟琪抬起頭望向她，而裴柱現只是貌似滿不在乎地吃著麵片，康瑟琪頃刻間萌生了輕撫她頭頂的衝動。

「話說，你有洗手嗎？」

這樣的念頭在頃刻間被扼殺。

「…洗了。」康瑟琪咬牙切齒地說道。

往後的一段時間相處下來，康瑟琪發覺裴柱現與學姐是截然不同的兩個個體。文靜的學姐就連發笑也那樣優雅，從不曾見過她開嘴大笑，而裴柱現則毫不掩飾真實性格，經常在客廳看電視笑到康瑟琪不得不下樓關心一回，總配合著大力拍手的程度，有些令康瑟琪頭痛，卻又感到欣慰。

渾身散發陰沉的孩子，能在自己面前解放自我，是被信任的象徵吧。

4.  
「我和媽媽說了，你今天必須帶我們去遊樂園玩。」  
「這麼突然？」  
「就那樣，突然想到了。」

康瑟琪光靠想像都尷尬地腳趾蜷縮，一名中年婦人與年齡相差不遠的女人與女孩，那樣的畫面假使今日換作是被她在路上碰見，絕對免不了好奇幾分，更何況要在遊樂園裡溜達一天，四處都是一戶户的家庭，而自己又身處在什麼樣的窘境，康瑟琪已經無法用任何詞彙描述這種組合。

幸虧裴夫人因上了年紀，膽子又小，便囑託康瑟琪顧好裴柱現，兩人結伴去玩遊樂設施，而自己則慢活地遊園。

rene是絕對不可能坐雲霄飛車的，當列車高速俯衝而身旁的裴柱現緊捉住她的手時，康瑟琪突兀地又做起了比較。學姐好嬌弱，使人心生保護之欲，說話也輕聲細語的，好像一隻誤闖野林的小兔。裴柱現則大方的多，毫不留情的吐槽，大聲地和自己吵架，只為買錯了柔軟精的氣味，孩子氣的倚賴，卻又頗有大人風範的斥責自己不懂得收拾房間。

撲面而來的強風使女孩身上獨有的香氣也變得濃烈，康瑟琪沒由來地感到心安。

玩VR時更展現了強烈的勝負欲，這點倒與rene如出一轍。即便是面對至深的恐懼，說什麼也想要挑戰成功的心，讓在一旁觀看的康瑟琪不自覺流露引以為傲的表情。

兩人又玩了幾項熱門設施，然而排隊人潮實在過多，玩完最後一項時已接近傍晚。

康瑟琪領著裴柱現到與裴夫人的集合地，婦人一見兩人回來便匆忙拿出紙巾，不甚熟練以至於有些粗魯地替兩人拭去汗水。她像叮囑幼童一樣囑咐兩人坐在長椅等她，自己則隻身替她們買些食物。

「多喝點水，小心中暑。」康瑟琪見裴柱現的水瓶空了，便遞出自己僅剩兩、三口水量的瓶子。  
「那你呢？」  
「我不渴，別擔心。」

裴柱現一下把水全數灌盡，順手把兩人的寶特瓶丟入一旁的資源回收筒。

「瑟琪，那你現在是我爸爸了嗎？」  
「你怎麼還執著在這件事上？」  
「就那樣，只是突然想起了。」

康瑟琪望向不遠處一對年輕夫妻牽著幼小的女兒，她小小的左手牽著爸爸，右手牽上媽媽，笑得彷彿是全世界最幸福的孩子。一陣驚呼，年輕的父親將女兒扛上寬闊的肩膀，孩子拉著爸爸舉高的手，儘管是在原地打轉也咯咯笑個不停。

「爸爸就是那樣的嗎？有壯碩的肩，硬挺的胸膛，足以成為你的天下。」  
「瑟琪也不知道嗎？爸爸是什麼樣的。」  
「嗯。我也沒有爸爸，所以不知道夠不夠格成為你期望中的爸比，怕自己做不來也當不好，怕搞砸任何事，擔心扯你後腿。」  
「算了，我本來也沒多奢望。」裴柱現覆上了康瑟琪的按壓關節的手，康瑟琪訝異地轉過頭看向她。  
「就那樣，像現在一樣待在我身邊就好。」

回程的路上，後座的裴柱現高歌一路，好似有用不盡的精力，副駕駛座上的裴夫人則沉沉的睡去。康瑟琪幾度想提醒裴柱現注意聲量，注意到一旁的婦人也毫無醒過來的跡象，也就放任她自娛了。

負責開車的康瑟琪一到家倒頭就睡，連上樓的精力也沒有，醒來後才發現自己從沙發上被移動至夫人的房裡。身旁的人已陷入熟睡，她拾起床頭的夜視鬧鐘一看，是凌晨三點半。

康瑟琪躡手躡腳地掀開棉被下床，到客廳倒了杯水喝，走近沙發時才察覺上頭的人影。

「嚇我一跳，你不睡覺在這裡做什麼？也不開燈。」說話的同時手也伸向牆壁上的電燈開關。  
「不要開燈。」  
「好，不開就不開。睡不著嗎？都累一天了。」  
「睡了，又醒了。」

康瑟琪不知該做何回應，於是盡可能表現自然地灌下一整杯水。

「你打算和媽媽結婚嗎？」  
康瑟琪被灌入鼻腔的水嗆的說不出話。久久才平復過來後，她無措的回答道：「怎麼突然問這個？又是突然想到的嗎？」  
「不是，很久以前就想問了。」  
「不知道，老實說，我不知道。我的人生被自己搞得一塌糊塗，真的不知道了。我以為自己能追隨上喜歡的人的腳步，但原來我們的起點就落差了有一座丘陵那麼遠呀。」

「你有喜歡的人？」裴柱現表現出十足的好奇心，似乎很感興趣。  
「嗯，一個和你長得真的很像的人。」

康瑟琪清楚看見了女孩大幅垂下的嘴角，原先調皮的神色變得不苟言笑。

「所以呢？你把我當成她了嗎？」  
「你想聽實話嗎？」  
「如果謊話能讓我好過一點的話，那就謊話吧。」康瑟琪盯著女孩被牙齒緊咬的唇瓣。  
「那麼實話就是…」  
「等等等等，這樣的意思是我等會不會傷心嗎？」  
「實話就是，起初是的，你總讓我想起她，想起我們的過往，」康瑟琪小心的觀察女孩任何細微的表情，「然而，我一次次忍不住地做了比較之後，終於明白，你就是裴柱現，不是什麼rene，不是那輪總高掛在天邊的月。明白嗎？你是裴柱現，待在我身邊的裴柱現。」  
「好像沒什麼特別的，她也曾經在你身旁呀。」  
「可是她太完美了，像是沒有任何裂痕的陶瓷娃娃，我總感覺好不真實。後來我懂了，人類是無法看見月亮的背面的。」

裴柱現的表情似懂非懂，而康瑟琪並不在意，現在是她與自己的和解。

「有一天，會有那麼一個人，能飛上月宮窺見她的全貌吧。」

5.  
「和我一起上大學吧，瑟琪。」

康瑟琪抵不過裴柱現極富真摯的眼神，咬了牙答應下來。  
然而實際上，學習不錯的康瑟琪變成了裴柱現的免費家教。

「不是，隨便選兩個人的話要C8取2才行，禮物不同才是P！」  
「好，下一個問題，板門店協議是什麼？」  
「總統制、內閣制和混合制的區別？」  
「裴柱現，你到底知不知道過去完成式怎麼用？怎麼老是看到就選？」

幫裴柱現地毯式複習，對康瑟琪而言也是一大好處，讀書有確實吸收的證明就是能夠教會他人。

康瑟琪陪著裴柱現一同渡過這段特別的高三地獄後，終於來到了半年後的大考。

考試是一種準備過程很絕望、像被世界遺棄，然而結束後人生卻彷彿失去方向的存在。無論如何，都結束了，康瑟琪帶著裴柱現去了超市，買上許多肉、香檳以及燒酒，準備回家開瓶慶祝。

「正好，柱現也成年了，可以和我們一起喝。」裴夫人看上去特別欣喜。  
一頓飯結束，從沒偷喝過酒的裴柱現已經不省人事，康瑟琪不斷懊惱著，都怪自己只專注在進食上，沒分神注意裴柱現一杯又一杯的豪飲。

裴夫人提議要負責收拾碗盤，原因是康瑟琪已經辛苦地下了廚，再看看一旁倒在餐桌上的裴柱現，康瑟琪只得認命地將女孩扛上樓。

「柱現，現呀，醒醒了，喝點水。」  
裴柱現奮力睜開沉重的雙眼，見到伏在床畔的康瑟琪。

「嗯，瑟琪，爸爸，小爸，Daddy。」  
康瑟琪的心臟猛地一震，很快地又回復正常。不行，不可以這樣。

「現啊，喝點水再睡好嗎？」

「我不是孩子，Daddy。我不再是你的女孩了。」  
「不能把我當作女人嗎？」

康瑟琪後知後覺的瞭解到事情的嚴重性，儘管她在回憶中察覺其實一切都有跡可循。  
在超市總親密的以尾指相扣。

當康瑟琪作為一個父親，替女兒拭去嘴角的醬漬時，她飽含情愛的目光。

還有太多數不盡她的暗示，都因女兒的稱謂而變得溫馨。

「你，你不是想要一個爸爸嗎？」

「都結束吧，我們的角色扮演。」  
「你就只是康瑟琪，不是嗎？你做不了爸爸，而我也長大了，你清楚我在說什麼。」

裴柱現的目光似乎比剛才更為清明，康瑟琪明白她是藉著酒膽，在吐露準備考試期間無膽說的愛慕之情。恐怕是早已料到自己會以考試為重當作理由拒絕，而此時眼下再也沒有藉口。

「現啊，我沒把你當作女孩，但…」  
「你不喜歡我嗎？」

學校裡肯定有很多混小子喜歡她，康瑟琪忽然有些喘不過氣。我的現也會對他們露出同現在一樣的表情嗎？無辜似的嘟嚷著，一對圓潤的眼朝她眨呀眨，拒絕她的話好像會受到神明的譴責。

「沒有不喜歡，可是…」  
「那就夠了。」  
「現啊，我們沒有未來。」  
「誰說的，我們不是考了大學嗎？我現在是能夠承擔風險的成年人了，你不要小看我。」

康瑟琪為她孩子氣的執拗無奈一笑：「但我不是，我承擔不起。」

裴柱現有些哽咽，用力捶打著康瑟琪的臂膀，「誰說你承擔不起了？你不是做得很好嗎？你是Daddy呀，就算沒有寬挺的肩、結實的胸膛也成為了我的世界的Daddy。你不要想跑，是你說會待在我身邊的。」

康瑟琪倏地鼻酸，她想起初來乍到那晚仰望的圓月。潔白透亮，宛如神話中的天宮。月光灑落在邊角失去黏性的貼紙，康瑟琪低頭靠近行李箱，貼紙卻被蒙上一層陰影。

面前的女孩反射性的覆上她按壓指關節的手，對她流露小心翼翼的神情。

「Daddy」

康瑟琪摩娑著裴柱現紅潤的面頰，即便睏得快要睜不開眼睛，在得到康瑟琪的答覆前好像會倔強地不肯睡去。

「Daddy？瑟琪？」裴柱現的聲線愈發含糊。  
「睡吧，現啊。」

康瑟琪透過裴柱現房間的大窗，望見墨染的天中高掛一輪圓滿的月。  
白月光的美，偶爾在滿月時記起便足矣。

「睡吧，明天再開始第一天。」


End file.
